Enterprises often rely on communication protocols such as email and short message service (SMS) to manage workflows and other business needs. These conventional communication protocols are based on natural language messages and responses, which often result in communication inefficiencies. For example, an employee may misinterpret a question from a supervisor as requiring a detailed response, when the supervisor is actually only interested in a “yes” or “no” answer. Furthermore, the reliance on natural language makes it difficult to automatically monitor and process communications for the purpose of workflow management.